Getting It Back
by OCTheresafan
Summary: A CLOSER fanfic. Fills in the gaps of how AliceDan reunited after Larry told him where she was, that the movie left out. Enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

Alice was really focused on her set, when she looked up and her eyes locked with Dan's. What was he doing here? How did he find her? A million questions were racing through her mind.

She stared into his eyes from across the room for a few seconds more, before going back to her number, trying to just act like he wasn't there. She smiles at one of the customers, swinging three times around the pole, causing her to land on the floor.

She curved her body upwards, as the man below inserted money into her top.

" Thank you." she says, with a smile, laughing with him as she continued to entertain him and his group of friends in the front row.

Dan couldn't take much more of this. How could she go back to this again? She was so much more than all of this.

Alice could see Dan at the corner of her eye, and would never admit that at that moment she was really trying to make him jelous. Jelously was always Dan's worst quality. At least to her. Alice thanked the next guy in the group as he put a one hundred dollar bill in her belt.

Then suddenly the guy at the back end of the table shifted towards the front of the stage and started grabbing at her chest.

" We're not allowed to touch." she says, in a higher tone since the music was so loud.

" Oh, come on, sexy. Take it all off. Don't save it for the back room!" says the guy, continuing to grab at her, as he laughed with his friends who were chiming in.

" Hey, relax. Take a step back, alright?" says Alice, more seriously this time, as she adjusted her top, trying to get back to her feet to move away from him since she was still squatted on the platform.

" Come on, baby. What are you doing after this? Do you pay by the hour?" says the guy, beggining to pull her back down.

" Aiden!" shouts Alice, to one of the bouncers.

She gently tries to push the guy off of her. He had obviously had too much to drink and had no clue what he was doing. But he just kept on coming at her, and the bouncer was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, Dan emerged from the crowd, violently pulling the guy off of Alice by the back of his jacket. They both went to the floor in a scuffle.

" Stop! Dan! Stop it!" screams Alice, pulling herself up.

" Bastard!" screams Dan, as he punches the guy.

Alice comes down from the stage, trying to get Dan off of the guy. The bouncers were already making there way to the front of the stage where all of this was happening. They pulled Dan and the guy off of eachother, escorting them to the front of the club.

" No- I know him.." says Alice, to the bouncer who had Dan by the back of the shirt.

" No boyfriends in the club. You know that, Jane." says the bouncer, continuing to the front of the club.

" Alice!" yells Dan, as he is being escorted out.

Alice wraps her arms around herself, not believing that Dan was acting like this. She quickly went to the back dressing room, pulling her regular clothes on. She puts on her boots, and long coat.

" Hey Missy. Can you tell Frank I had to take off?" says Alice, frantically grabbing her purse.

" Sure. He's pissed by the way. No boyfriends in the club. You know that." says Missy, putting lipstick on in the mirror.

" He's not my boyfriend. Just cover for me, ok?" says Alice.

" Yeah, yeah. Go. Deal with him." says Missy.

" Thanks." says Alice, going out the back exit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

Alice quickly emerged from out of the dark alley to the front of the club, looking for Dan. Sure enough, there he was on the other side of the street, sitting on a bench waiting for her to get off. She rolls her eyes as she crosses the busy street, almost getting hit by about two taxi cabs.

" You're gonna kill yourself one of these days doing that." says Dan blandly, holding his hand to his face.

" What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" says Alice, angirly.

" I had to see you." says Dan.

" Here?! You're a real shit, you know that? Ever hear of a phone? Oh wait- that's right. You didn't know where I was because you said that we couldn't see eachother. Which brings up my next question, how did you find me?" says Alice.

Dan is about to answer, when Alice stops him.

" Stop- I already know the answer. It was Larry wasn't it? Son of a bitch-" she rants, crossing her arms over her chest.

" Ah yes, my dear friend Larry." says Dan sarscastically, as he removes his hand from the side of his face, revealing his black eye and bloody lip.

" Shit. Did they do that to you?" says Alice, sitting down next to him on the bench.

" The little shit was all over you. Impulse." says Dan.

" I was handling it fine. I didn't need my own personal Prince Valiant." says Alice, touching his eye with her hand.

" Ow.." says Dan, jumping.

" This looks bad. Come on, I know a place we can get it cleaned up. Unless, Anna has an ice pack back at your apartment. Or is it 'your' apartment?" says Alice.

Dan looks down.

" Anna and I haven't been together for weeks now. She went back to Larry." says Dan.

Alice didn't know what to say. She just looked at Dan, and then at the people walking past them on the sidewalk. She leaned back on the bench, letting out a sigh.

" Come on, stranger. Let's go minimize the battle scars. And remember, I'm only doing this for you out of pity." says Alice, as she stands up from the bench.

" Damn, really? Thought it was because you might still be in love with me." says Dan.

" It's not working." says Alice, as she begins walking ahead of him down the sidewalk.

* * *

Alice places the steak on the side of Dan's eye. 

" Thanks Benji." says Alice, to the Diner worker.

" Benji?" says Dan, wincing from the pain.

" Yes, Benji. He runs the Diner. I come in here alot after shifts with some of the other girls from the club." says Alice.

" Oh- that's a relief. Thought he was an old boyfriend or your lover." jokes Dan, with a small laugh.

Alice lets out a small laugh, quickly letting it evaporate.

" Oh come on- that was a laugh." says Dan.

" One laugh. A thousand tears. Who's counting?" says Alice.

" Apparently you are." says Dan.

Alice lets go of the steak, giving it to Dan.

" Do it yourself." says Alice, leaning back in the booth.

Dan puts the steak on his eye, staring at her.

" Stop staring." says Alice, not looking at him.

"Jesus, how could I ever leave you?" says Dan.

Alice rolls her eyes, pulling her hair back in a ponytail.

" Alice- there's a reason I showed up tonight." says Dan.

" Then spit it out, already. Because the suspense is absolutely killing me." says Alice, sarcastically as she lights a cigarette.

Dan looks down, taking the steak off of his eye. He looks into her eyes, taking a deep breath. He had wanted to do this for weeks. But he didn't know how, what to say, or how to say it.

" I was an idiot, Alice. For leaving you. For Anna. For everything. I want you to come back." says Dan.

" Back where? To 'your' apartment?" says Alice.

" To our home." says Dan.

" You mean your home, don't you? Do you think you can just waltz in here, play rescue, make me feel like I have to take care of you, and sweet talk me and me actually fall for it?" says Alice, angirly.

" Ali-" says Dan.

" -and say, metiphorically, I did get back with you and I moved back into your place. And how many weeks, days, minutes, or even seconds do you think it would be before I started thinking about you fucking her on the couch, on the bed.. should I go on?" says Alice.

There is silence for a few moments as they both gaze at eachother.

" I love you." says Dan.

" You loved her." says Alice.

" No- no I didn't. I thought I did. It was a lie. I was such- I was such a fucking idiot. I am. I didn't even realize what was right in front of me. And that I was happy when I was with you." explains Dan.

" Then why? Why did you do it?" says Alice.

" Excitement. The chase. The wanting what you can't have. Fuck if I know." says Dan.

Alice just sits there, trying to process all of this.

" I'm assuming Larry told you the rest?" says Alice.

Dan nods.

" I didn't know if it was true. But I assumed it was. And I don't care." says Dan.

" You don't care?" says Alice.

" No. It's in the past. I want to start over. With you. I want to make this work. My life is shit without you, Alice. And it's too damn short to live it without you." says Dan.

" I don't know-" says Alice, taking a puff of her cigarette.

" I do. I know we can be happy." says Dan.

" What if I don't want to be happy?" says Alice.

" Everyone wants to be happy." says Dan.

A small smile spreads across Alice's face as she puts her cigarette pack back in her purse. She stands, pulling on her coat.

" Come on, stranger. Walk me home, and I may just think about being happy." says Alice.

Dan smiles, leaving the raw steak on the plate. He stands putting on his coat. He moves closer to kiss her, but she moves her face back slowly, placing her index finger in between there lips.

" I didn't say I wanted to be happy right now. Walk me home, and slay away the fire breathing dragons. Then we'll talk." says Alice.

Dan takes her hand to his face, and kisses the top of it.

" Can I at least hold your hand?" says Dan.

" I suppose a Prince would do nothing less." says Alice, lacing her hand with his as they leave the diner....

**THE END**


End file.
